Nemesis, Heir to the Throne of Chaos (Pertemis Version)
by CanwejustTALKaboutbooks
Summary: 500 years ago, Percy Jackson was betrayed by most of his friends. Now, he is back as a Night Angel, and the Heir to the Throne of Chaos. He came to aid his once called home in a war against Order with the help of his friends. But can he let go of his grudges? And what if he notices a certain silver eyed goddess of the moon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded my other story in a while. I've been working on this one. I've seen a lot of Percy Jackson and Chaos stories, so I made my own one for Percabeth. Roadrunner requested Pertemis as the pairing, so here it is. **

**Riddle: there are two doors. One leads to the castle of truth, and one leads to the dungeon of lies. You want to go to the castle of truth. One door speaks the truth, the other one speaks the lie. You can ask one question to one door to find out which is which. What can the question be? (No, you can't threaten the doors or get Annabeth to help you.)**

**Personal question: what is my favourite ice cream flavour?**

**Don't worry, I'll update the other story soon.**

**BYE! :) :) :)**

**Nemesis' POV**

I used to be strong.

At least, I thought I was.

I used to be the great Perseus Jackson. Retriever of the Master Lightning Bolt, the Helm of Darkness, and the Golden Eagle, sailor of the sea of monsters, slayer of Medusa and the Gorgons, the Minotaur, The Furies, the Manticore, Defeater of the Titan Kronos and his brothers, the Giants, and even mother Earth. I was the survivor of Tartarus, befriender of Bob and Damasen, among countless other things. I was the one of not one, but two great prophecies. I was the bearer of the Achilles' Curse. The praetor of Rome. I was a hero. An army of a million of the best monsters would've been required to get a scratch on me.

Or, my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nemesis is still narrating. And Nemesis isn't the Greek goddess of revenge. I just needed a name, and Nemesis means Enemy, so it was perfect. It's just hard for Nemesis to talk about his past, so he does it in third person POV.)<strong>

_It was 10 years after the GW2, or the Giant War Two. Everything was going along fine. Leo had shown up a month after with Calypso. Percy thought it would be awkward, but turns out, she forgave him. They became good friends. The Seven and some told their stories every night after the campfire. You'd think it would get tedious after a while, but that wasn't the case at all. Especially when Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel told their stories, because nobody in Camp Half Blood knew what happened to them. Annabeth designed statues of all of them, and it was overflowing with letters form demigods around the world. Every night, they'd walk over there and read the letters._

_Calypso slept in the Big House, where Leo spent a lot of his time. Hazel's curse was washed away when Frank gave her a new life, and she began summoning metals for the Hephaestus cabin and teach Horseback riding with Percy. Piper was erasing all the harm that the Aphrodite cabin had inflicted on the camp. Jason was giving his big sister flying lessons, and Thalia was plowing into trees. Nico was dating Will, and surprisingly, the whole camp was super supportive of it. Even Apollo and Hades. Everyone who participated in the war were granted immortality.__** (AN/ I know. Highly unlikely.)**_

_Things were going along great._

_Percy and Annabeth were dating. They took long walks across the beach. They'd still have nightmares, very horrifying ones, but they had each other._

_Or so Percy thought._

* * *

><p><em>Percy was walking along the shore. He was tired. He had a long day. It was 3 weeks after the idiot son of Ares survived. Aaron had stole his friends. All except for the seven, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Chris, Chiron, Katie and the Stolls. Everyone else just rallied to Aaron like he was the one who defeated the giants.<em>

_Even Annabeth was distancing herself. Although she looked pained to do it, she was turning down his dates, kisses, anything, really. Their time together got shorter and shorter, and they grew farther apart. But Percy still loved her. He loved her because he thought she loved him._

_That particular day, he decided to visit his family. He hadn't seen them in ages, and was wondering how his little sisters, Promise, Primrose, __**(AN/ I had to. THE HUNGER GAMES!) **__and Payton. They were 4, 8, and 9 years old. Strangely, they all had the same birthday as him, August 18th. He was going to wish them happy birthday, and eat some cookies. He took a cab to his apartment._

_When he got there, he knocked on the door._

_Nobody answered._

_"Mom? Are you home?"_

_The house was dead silent._

_He began to knock faster. "Mom! Are you okay?"_

_All was still._

_"MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

_Yet, nobody answered, except for the neighbor who told him to shut up._

_"MOM!" Percy bust down the door with a kick, and immediately wished he hadn't._

_His family was lying in a pool of blood, their throats slit._

_"NO!" He ran to Promise, the 4 year old, and saw that even she hadn't been spared. He moved on to Paul, who was the closest to him, and saw that his death had been more brutal then the others. He probably was protecting his family for as long as he could. At this point, tears were rolling freely down his cheek._

_He crawled over to Prim, and saw that her hand was resting on his old Javelin. Still 8, but as tough as a nail._

_Payton's death struck him hard. Her eyes had tears on them, the glass marbles showing little of his sister's eyes. She was the first sibling that he had ever had. He remembered when he first saw her, Her blue eyes identical to the ones of her mother, her (whatever Paul's hair color is) hair just sprouting at the top of her head. Instead of like most babies, she laughed instead of crying. Then she grabbed his hair and yanked it. It hurt._

_He was weeping openly, when he saw what happened to one of his most-loved people in the world. So THAT's what Paul was trying to stop. Her body was poised protectively in front of her beloved family. Her body had tons of cuts criss-crossing. Her head was nearly severed. There was an even bigger pool of blood underneath her then the rest of the family, was two daggers, one through her heart and one piercing her back. She was obviously in a lot of pain before she died. This was his mom._

_A strangled cry escaped his mouth._

_His gaze was adverted back to Promise, and he noticed a note was written in his family's blood, obviously done with a finger._

**_"DO YOU LIKE THE PRESENT I LEFT YOU? I DID. JUST SO YOU KNOW, THEY MADE A PROTECTIVE CIRCLE AROUND THE LITTLE RAT, SAID THAT WE COULD KILL THEM HOWEVER PAINFUL WE WANTED, BUT JUST TO LET HER GO, SO OF COURSE WE HAD TO KILL HER FIRST. YOUR MOMMY PRACTICALLY COMMITTED SUICIDE AFTER THAT._**

**_LOVE, AARON, KEITH, AND DEAN." (AN/ I know, the grammar was atrocious, but they're idiots.)_**

_Percy collapsed right then. He collapsed and started hyperventilating and stayed that way for a good hour. He cried and cried until his family's bodies ran out of blood to bleed. He then closed their eyes, seeing the eyes that he had gazed lovingly into and had lovingly looked back at him, for the last time. Then he cried some more._

* * *

><p><em>Percy was in Camp Half-Blood when he saw Annabeth with Aaron. At first he thought that they were discussing plans for the next capture the flag, but then his eyes narrowed on their hands. Like he expected, one hand was on their weapons, but surprisingly, the other was gripping each other. Then Annabeth kissed his cheek, and looked back at Percy. She had known he was there, she wasn't even trying to keep it secret. This could have started just then, or have been going on for weeks. Her eyes had no regret. Percy knew her that much, although she crushed his will and heart. It was obvious that he didn't know her as nearly as he had thought.<em>

_So that's why he was walking around the beach. He saw a jar of peanut butter, probably a Cyclops', and possibly Tyson's, drift to the shore, than disappear, along with a ton of other pollution, and left the water bluer than ever. No doubt, that it was a sand dollar._

_He lied on the sand, tears streaking his face. He heard a noise behind him, but he didn't care. So what, if it was a monster? He would'nt hold them back. Soon, he'd see his family._

_He heard a growl, no, more like he __**sensed **__a growl. By that point, he lost most of his connections with his 5 senses._

_The ugly face of a Minatour showed up on above of him. He made no move to roll away, His hand stayed exactly where it was and not towards his pocket. The monster raised his ax, and Percy closed his eyes in acceptance. He prepared himself for the final blow..._

_Only, it didn't come. He opened one eye, irritated."Get it over with, will ya?"_

_His second monster ever looked confused, and swinged again. Percy didn't have enough time to close his eyes. Good thing, too. He saw exactly what happened._

_The ax stopped in midair, sparks flying off the business end where Percy's blood should've been. An invisible force field protecting him._

_The sparks traveled up the ax, and it disintegrated, The bull following shortly after._

_He sat up, confused and angry. Who did that? Why couldn't they have just let him die?_

_"I could, if that's what you really want." A voice startled him and he jumped, warily eyeing his surroundings._

_"Oh, you won't find me that way." A being stepped out of the shadows. A very powerful being._

_His skin was night black, and had stars dotting all over him. He had galaxies for eyes, and the pupil were suns. His presence felt like a black hole, like you were getting sucked in to him._

_Percy hesitantly asked "Who are you?"_

_The being just laughed, as if he found Percy amusing. "Why, my boy. Don't they ever teach you these stuff?"_

_Percy didn't know how to respond to that, so he just shook his head slowly._

_"Oh, I see." The being mused. "THIS is the world with the gods. Too stubborn to admit those higher than them." He clucked his tongue. "Sad. They really need to be taught a lesson, don't they?"_

_He saw Percy standing awkwardly, confused, and hesitant about whether he should say anything. He sensed that the person-no, God-no. Primordial-no, __**creator**__ (how he got that word is beyond us.) could kill him in a second._

_"Oh, I suppose you're right. The world would be much worse if one of my children, or my name forbid, my brother. But then again, your fatal flaw is loyalty, so that's why you might not think so."_

_He just stood there, looking for an escape route._

_"Oh, got a little bit off topic there, didn't we. My name is Chaos, and I have an offer for you."_

* * *

><p><em>(Time skip to an hour later.)<em>

_They arrived to the Chaos Palace, where Percy would take his last breath as a regular immortal god of Heroes, and take his first as the faithful soldier of Chaos._

_Percy knelt at the foot of the Throne of Chaos, a throne made out of the essence of all the black holes in the universe. It also had whatever the hole sucked up, so it was shimmering with stars and planets._

_"Do you, Perseus Jackson, swear on my name to serve the Creator of the Universe?" He said it with a certain note of authority in his voice._

_"I do." Percy said it slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully, like it was a new word that he learned that day, and wasn't sure how to say it._

_"Do you swear that you will protect the citizens of my Universe with your life?"_

_"I do." He said it faster and less reluctantly this time._

_"Will you promise to fight evil and preserve good for the rest of your life?"_

_"I do." He said it at a normal talking speed with certainty, nodding his head vigorously._

_"Then, touch the Throne, make your oath, and you will now be a soldier, but beware. If the Throne senses any hint of untruth in your words, your soul will be burned. If you succeed, the path will be a hard one. A dangerous one. If you turn back now, you can still go back to your life, or go to Elysium. Think carefully, Perseus Jackson, for this is not a choice you can take back. Once you make the oath, you are bound to it forever. For all of eternity. Don't choose wrongly. I would hate to have another whiny soldier."_

_Without thinking twice, he stepped up to the throne, where he began his oath._

_"I swear to put others' life before me. I swear to be a loyal soldier to Chaos, and never betray him. I swear to fight evil, every step of the way. I swear to be a warrior of Chaos." At that moment, he began to glow, as a substance similar to a black hole, wrapped itself around Percy, and made it impossible to see him. He cried out in pain, as a pair of midnight-black wings shot out from his body, as he grew two inches taller, as he drew the power and energy from the room, and made it his own. His eyes were now not sea green, but instead, exactly like Chaos'._

_I stepped out of the black hole._

_Chaos' jaw dropped to Tartarus._

_"Perseus, create a... let's go with something easy.. oh, create a mini solar system in your hand."_

_I was about to protest, saying that I couldn't, and even if I could, and that's a big IF, I didn't know how, but he seemed to have read my mind._

_"Oh, it's easy. Just imagine it in your hands. See, like this." He showed me a demonstration._

_Half-heartedly, I closed my eyes and did as he said. When I opened my eyes, I expected to see my hands empty, but that was not the case at all._

_In my hands was a minature sun, with 4 planets floating around it, one of which who had a moon._

_I opened my mouth in shock, and so did Chaos. Then he started to grin like a madman._

_"So I WAS right! You ARE the heir! Oh, Nyx owes me some Chaos Warriors! You see, she captured some, but made a bet with me. And now she lost!" He sounded like a child on christmas morning._

_I was confused. "What do you mean, I'm the heir?"_

_"Oh," he said, still smiling. "That just means that you're the prince of the Universe, heir to the throne of Chaos, and soon to be, the ruler of everything and everyone, known as the first creator."_

_It would be safe to say that I almost had a heart attack._

* * *

><p>(Flashback over.)<p>

So that is how I became to be who I was, how I got my best friends and sisters back. Chaos asked me who I wanted to be in my army, and I said some people who were dead, so Chaos made a portal and brought them here. Because saying that I have a lot of enemies is an understatement, Chaos had to give us pseudonyms to go by. My name became Nemesis. The second in command, Luke, became Blade. My third, Zoe, became Night. The fourth, Beckendorf, was Weapon, the fifth, Bianca became Mayhem, and the sixth, Silena was Shadow. My three lieutenants/sisters, Promise, Primrose, and Payton became Victory, Sparring, and Battle. They were all given powers, although not as much as mine. I am the equal to Chaos, and when he fades, I'll have twice the amount of power that we each separately do, right now.

Life was pretty sweet. That is, until 500 years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

** I expect 5 reviews for every chapter I post, at the minimum. What can I say, I love reviews. Reviews are the reason I update, so if I don't have enough reviews, I won't have enough energy to update. Reviews are my life source.**

**I'm gonna try to update every week, unless I have a good excuse. I'm going for Saturday, cause I'm free all day, that day, but if I don't finish it, I'll update on Sunday.**

**Riddle: What is a word made up of 4 letters, yet is also made up of 3. Sometimes is written with 9 letters, and then with 4. Rarely consists of 6, and never is written with 5.**

**Personal question: What is my favorite animal?**

**If you (think) know the answer(s), review, and If you get it right, you may be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Nemesis (500 years later)**

"HEY, NEMO!"

I sighed exasperatedly. "For the last time, Blade, I am not a fish in the sea."

Luke looked at me like I was crazy. "Of COURSE you are! Your dad, your name. EVERYTHING about you SCREAMS Nemo."** (AN/ I know that I'm making Luke/Blade [they're the same person {pseudonyms} sound like Leo. Nobody really knew Luke's personality. Don't worry if it is annoying, he only does that in this chapter.)**

"I didn't choose my name. Chaos did. And Nemesis means enemy. Like an Arch Nemesis. Much better than your name. My sisters' names trumps yours." And it's true.

Luke just shook his head. "Your names bow down to mine. Observe." He pulled out a sword from thin air. That was his trick. He could make any weapon with a blade, and control them with his mind. He held his sword to my neck. It vanished, and reappeared as a Doughnut. My power.

My power is basically anything I want it to be. All I do is imagine what I want to happen, and it's there. The only thing it doesn't work on are battles including me or anything that changes fate too badly.

"What were you saying? Your name is a _small part _of my sisters'. And as I was saying, my name means Enemy, like I'm an Enemy you don't want, but soon, I'll be yours."

As if on cue, Promise walked into the room. Both Luke and I smiled. It saved Luke from gulping hard and admitting defeat.

"Chaos _really really really _wants all of us. I think he's gonna give us cookies!" She squealed. There was one thing all of us, the angels, the non-evil primordials, even the fates agreed on. Promise was adorable. Since she was technically still 4, she pronounced the "_really_"s as "_weally_"s.

Like her name, Victory, suggested, she had the power to help one achieve her name, and the responsibility to crown the victor. That meant taking the little pouch that she had, and sprinkling someone with the dust inside. She called the dust "Cookie Dust", which I hoped had nothing to do with what it's made out of.

The pouch was magic, so it never ran out of the Victor's Crown, the REAL name of the dust. It's rather that, or Rommi crushed up more cookies. I hoped for the first. Maybe she called it "Cookie Dust" because it smelled like cookies? And hopefully, what it smelled like had nothing to do with what it is.

"Maybe, Tori. Maybe." I learned along time ago that the Fates loved Prom, so if you so much as laid a hand on her, or make her feel sad, they will cut your string, right after they beat it up.

"Come on, the others are waiting." She squealed again, and skipped out of the room, faster than we can sprint or even fly. She was practically _oozing_ energy.

Luke and I looked at each other, and shrugged. "We'll deal with this later."

"JINX! Ya o may a soda. Cough it up." Luke started doing a victory dance.

I summoned a gallon of coke and drenched Luke in it.

"HEY!" Luke was steaming. He spread out his Black Wings. "I will get you, little fishy. Tonight, I'm eating sushi for dinner."

I blanched at the thought of poor, innocent fish, being killed and topped on rice, and disappearing in to someone's mouth.

"Let's just go. I'll dry you off later."

* * *

><p>The Angels were waiting in front of the Throne Room.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Zoë looked confused. Can't say I blamed her.

"I don't know." I replied. I adverted my gaze from her eyes. I knew better than to look at her black eyes. She normally could keep her power, which was making you do whatever she wanted, in check, but when she got really anxious, you basically may cluck like a chicken, and think your owner' child is sick, and they need chicken noodle soup, and they ran out of the boxed kind.

"He's telling the truth." Prim had the ability to sense the truth and lies from any thing, could communicate to all animals, and had partial Prophecy gift. Like her name, Sparring, in sparring, she could tell what her opponent was gonna do, about 5 secs beforehand. It made it almost impossible to beat her, unless you were a child of sea, or Chaos. Because she could tell if you're lying, she couldn't help but state the fact about whether you are or not. Like she needed to have that power with me. To her, I was as clear as glass.

"Thanks, Spar. Nice to know I'm telling the truth." I said sarcastically.

Primrose shrugged. "Eh,"

"Hey, Weapon." I said as Beckendorf walked up to me, Silena holding his hand. "Shadow." I nodded to her.

"Hey, Nemesis." They chorused.

Beckendorf could summon any of his name and know how to use it instantly. Silena could read your mind. All except those of the Angels, thankfully.

"Hey, Sissy." Bianca walked up to me.

"Hey, May." I always called her that because she seemed to hate it so much. She is DEFINITELY not a spring-ish person.

She growled "For the last time, stop calling me May. Call me Mayhem, or don't call me anything at all."

"Hey, Pay."

My sister's reaction was completely different of those of my cousin. "Hey, Bro. Pseudonyms, remember?" She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Bat."

She laughed, a tinkling musical sound, and hugged me. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine. Got killed by my _so-called-friends_ here a few times," I enunciated the _so-called._ "But, otherwise, I'm good."

She smiled. She looked so much like Mom, and she even acted like her.

"Let me guess, Luke and Bianca?" Her eyes twinkled.

I sighed. "You know me too well, sis."

"Come on. I think Chaos is waiting for us." She held my hand, and we walked into the Throne room, together.

Chaos was sitting on his throne, soon to be my throne, fidgiting. I mean, I knew he was ADHD, but he really looked like Leo then.

"Hi Uncwe Chaos!" Promise yelled. "Do you have any cookies?"

He smiled nervously. "I'll get you some later, Tori."

He turned to all of us. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

We all nodded our heads to that.

"And I'm sure that Night (Zoe) has been pestering Nemesis about what this meeting is about... wait, what?" Chaos confused himself with all the abouts. To that, I grumbled, and Zoe blushed.

"We have a new mission."

"Sweet!" I won' even tell you who said that.

Chaos glared at Luke. "As I was saying, you have a new mission. You all know of my brother, Order?"

We all replied, saying "Yes" and Promise saying "Brother! Percy! WEE!"

Chaos chuckled. "But Percy's a good brother. Order is not.

"Naughty, naughty. Time out!" She made a "T" with her arms, and pointed to Chaos' Throne.

We all laughed at that.

"Chaos, you naughty boy. What did you do? You know you won't get any presents for Christmas from Santa, right?" Luke dryly chastised.

Chaos shook his head. "I'm billions of years older than you, you know. I don't think I qualify as a boy."

"Doesn't make you any less young, just makes me a newborn."

We all laughed again.

Chaos grew serious again.

"Order has threatened to take over Earth."

Nobody laughed. You could hear a pin drop.

"Which sector will we put there? 1 and 4? Maybe a couple Angels? The one that guards the Kaythern Galaxies?"

Chaos shook his head. "I'm sorry, _Percy_." He put emphasis on my former name.

My face turned as white as printer paper. "No."

He stood up from his throne. "All the angels must go, to ensure that Order will never again return. To defeat Order, you must have the permission and blessing from Me and our father, the Void. You already have that, Nemesis."

I shook my head. "I can't, Chaos. You know I can't."

He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed miserably. "Nem, you still had friends when you left. Not everyone was blinded by Aaron." He recoiled at the name. Also, you'll be going as Nemesis, the Prince of the Universe, not Percy Jackson. You'll be disguised by a cloak. Unless you tell them, they can't figure out who you are." He walked over to me.

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Chaos smiled. "That's the spirit. And do try Prince, to not blow up anything or kill the galaxy while you're there."

"Wait, what?"Luke looked confused, yet scared, at the same time.

"Prince, make the portal." Chaos said.

I spread out my Silver Wings **(They all have wings. The Angels have black wings, and Percy has Silver wings which are really big.)** and flew over to the "Safe Portal Making Zone" and waved my hand. A black portal appeared, and I jumped in. The other Angels followed.

We appeared about 3 hundred feet above Long Island. I grabbed Payton, Luke grabbed Primrose, and Zoe grabbed Promise. Promise was having fun, while her sisters were shaking. Since their wings didn't fully develop yet (too young. Chaos says another year, at the minimum,) We have to help them tucked them in our arms, then dived headfirst into our once called home.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

I walked across the beach. The hunters was in my cabin. We always came every three months, for a week at a time. We have to attend the meetings about the whereabouts of him.

I dipped my feet in the water, sighing as I did. I missed him. I really did.

I looked up at the night sky, searching for the stars and constellations that I had taught him all those years ago. It has been along time since the Huntress had disappeared. One day, when I was hunting I noticed that my former lieutenant, saviour and best friend was gone. I can safely say I threw a fit. The mortals saw a lunar eclipse for a straight week, much to their confusment.

I saw bright lights, travelling through the stars. _A shooting star. Make_ _a wish,_ I thought to myself. I fingered my necklace filled with beads. It was now wrapped loosely around my neck several times, with 510 beads, 1 collage ring, and a piece of coral from the deepest depths of the sea. I rubbed the coral between my fingers. _Why did you leave, Seaweed Brain?_

_Probably because she kissed Aaron, the jerk who murdered his family_. I thought to myself.

My blood boiled at the mention of her.

Sally and Paul had chosen to be reborn. Maybe Percy killed himself and got reborn too.

_Percy_. I winced at the name.

I stared at the shooting star. If Aaron was never born, how would that moment have changed? We could've been lying on the beach, settling down after a long day of hunting.

The shooting stars came closer. Maybe there would be a duel going on right now, him against his cousin.

And closer... We could be hunting a manticore down.

And closer... We could be going on a family night swim then. All of us watching all of the animals and Percy having a serious conversation with a fish.

They were now just above Camp Half-Blood.

_Wait, those aren't shooting stars..._

I saw glimpses of black and glowing silver as they approached our home.

They crashed into the forest with a loud boom, the trees knocking over. There was a big disaster. Then all together, the trees started repairing each other. The forest looked like it did before-no, better, actually. The trees stronger and healthier. Leaves greener than green paint.

Then 9 figures, all cloaked in black but one, who in silver, walked out of the forest like nobody else's business. They all looked about the same age, excepting 3, who looked around 5, 10, and 10. Power was rolling off them. I could tell that they all were more powerful then Zeus himself.

I ran quickly to the forest, others following my example if they weren't already there. The one in silver was the most powerful, his aura was practically giving me a bigger headache then I would've had being surrounded by all the people in the world.

"Hello." The silver one said, his voice smooth and melodic. "I am Nemesis, the Prince of the Universe and the Heir to the Throne of Chaos, and with me are the Chaotic Angels and my Lieutenants." The 3 younger ones striked a pose jokingly when they were mentioned. "This is Blade, Night, Weapon, Mayhem, Shadow, Battle, Sparring, and Victory." When their names were mentioned, each stepped up and bowed or curtsied. So-called Blade winced as he looked at our camp.

"A war is coming." Nemesis said grimly. "We have come to aid you in the war against Order."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the characters were a bit OOC or acted like they were in an AU. I'll get better, I promise. I'm also sorry because I am not good with writing Pertemis fluff. I have never tried this before. Please, give me advice! Flames welcome, cause I'm a Leo. And Alicia Keys. And I'm from Divergent. Also, if you visited the original story of this, (Percabeth) than you know I am taking couple requests.<strong>

**ps. Lonewolf12, yes! It also broke my heart to write the one where Annabeth betrays Percy, but it's all part of the plan. PM me? And why would anyone try to break up the perfect couple(s if it's Perlypso or Jannabeth or something.)?**

**If someone get's the riddle/question right, I will answer one minor (put emphasis on the word minor) question, via private messaging about the plot.**


End file.
